Changes
by volley15
Summary: There are some changes that happen when you involve a bludger, prime targets, a poke or two, rats, ferrets, and a land of Daffodills and bunnies?


"Changes"

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! It belongs to The one and only J.K. Rowling.

A bludger flew through the window breaking the glass.

Harry, Ron and, Hermione ran to the window. Out on the grounds they saw the Slytherin Quidditch team laughing loudly.

Hermione: Get lost you fucking fags!

Draco: You watch your language, Granger. I here these bludgers go after Mudbloods.

Ron: Actually they go after dumb, stuck up blondes like yourself.

Draco: Actually _Weaslebee_, I'd say that your head is rather a more visible target!

Ron: However, seeing as you're as pale as your hair the bludger would make better contact.

Draco: You think so? Very well. Lets experiment! (lobs another bludger through the window, narrowly missing Rons' head) (however the bludger came back hitting him square in the chest.)

Ron: See! Told you!

Draco:swearing loudly

Goyle: Malfoy! You alright?

Draco: Does it _look_ like I'm alright?

Goyle: (stares blankly)

Harry: (snickering)

Flint: Great that's another one of my players to warm the bench.

Pansy: DRACO! Love, you ok? You're not hurt are you?

(Draco who had gotten back on his feet immediately collapses on the ground and begins moaning loudly.)

Draco: Oh! The **_pain_**!

Pansy: NO! DRACO!(she falls beside him crying a river.)

Draco: It's… it's ok. (winks at Blaise Zambini) I'll be brave… for you.

Hermione: EW!

Pansy: Oh! You'd better be ok by tonight!

Draco: Oh! (rising to his feet wearing a facial expression of mock pain) Look at that! I'm better already! Amazing, eh?

Pansy: (smiling) Good (giggle)

Ron: Ok! That's enough!

Draco: (smirking up at Gryffindor tower) We'd better go, love. Wealsey's got to touch himself.

Ron: HEY!

Hermione: (to herself) No he'd be touching me.

Draco: Go ahead Granger. As long as you don't put your slimy Mudblood hands on me, I'm fine.

Hermione: Hey what's that suppose to mean?

Draco: It means that a real wizard like me can't… _associate_ with filth like you. Sorry to disappoint you.

Pansy: (crying) Hey!

Draco: What's with you?

Pansy: I'M NOT FILTH! I'M HUMAN LIKE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!

Draco: WHAT? I… you! _You're _a Mudblood! But I thought…

Pansy: My parents were muggles. Then when I was a little kid I ran away from home and got lost. Then the Parkinsons' found me and since I was a witch they thought my parents were dead and that I was pureblood. So they adopted me.

Draco: So you… but then… and I… I mean we… we… UGH! (jumps back in disgust)

Gryffindors: HA! HA! Not so mighty now!

Draco: (ignoring them and turning to Pansy) I don't _believe_ you! (suddenly) What will father say?

Pansy: Well it's true. And you'll probable be disowned and tortured.

Draco; SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! (turns to Crabbe and Goyle) Come on! We're leaving…

Crabbe and Goyle: Not with you, you Mudblood fucker!

Draco: How dare you! You… Crabbe? Goyle? Did you just use a… _big word_?

Crabbe and Goyle: Oops.

Draco: Why me! (falls to the ground in despair.)

Pansy: (puts a hand on his shoulder) I… I still like you, Draco.

Draco: AGH! Did you not hear me! Don't you touch me you… you… _MUDBLOOD! _

Pansy: (punches Draco hard in the face sending him flying into Flint) Don't you _dare_ call me that! You son of a bitch!

Draco: (clutching his bleeding nose) groaning

Flint: Get off me!

Hermione: Yeah! You tell him Pansy! Nice punch!

Ron: That was a nice punch.

Harry: Wicked!

Ron: Hey! That's my word!

Flint: (pushing Draco off him and turning to Pansy) Do me a favor, Parkinson. Next time injure the Gryffindor players.

Pansy: That's it! (pulls out her wand and aims at Flint) Crucio!

Ron: WOAH!

Flint: screaming

Draco: moaning

Gryffindors: (who are all watching) HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!

Pansy: Take that!

(meanwhile Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle are attempting to sneak off quietly to escape the wrath of Pansy)

Pansy: I don't think so! (suddenly Malfoy, once again the white ferret, and Crabbe and Goyle as brow rats flew into the stone walls of Gryffindor tower)

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle: SQUEAK

Harry, Ron, and Hermione: (laughing uncontrollably)

Pansy: Mwaaaahaaahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Flint: (running away) AAAAAAHG!

Draco: (now back to normal) moaning

Pansy: (standing over him) Now what do you say you _all powerful Pureblood_?

Draco: I hate you Mudblood. (moan)

Pansy: Well to bad cause I _loved_ you. (walks away)

Hermione: (to Ron and Harry) I'll be right back you guys.

Goyle: Malfoy, you ok?

Draco: No obviously.

Crabbe: Forget her. She's stupid.

Draco: You should talk.

Crabbe: Huh?

Draco: sigh could this day get _any_ worse?

(suddenly Hermione runs over to them)

Hermione: Draco! Draco! (puts a hand on his shoulder- he doesn't notice) I just wanted to say that…I'M TOUCHING YOU! HA! HA! HA! I (poke) AM (poke) TOUCHING (poke) YOU!(poke, poke, poke, poke!)

Draco: sob

Hermione: (poke) See? Don't you hate me? Oh (poke) I touched you. (poke, poke, poke, poke.)

Draco: (pulling away) Would you _stop_! Stop _touching_ me!

Hermione: No. (poke, poke)

Draco: (sob) Just don't hug me or something.

Hermione: evil grin

Draco: Don't you dare!

Hermione: bigger evil grin

Draco: (whimper) Please!

Hermione: HA! (pounces on him and pulls him into a giant bear hug, almost choking him to death)

Draco: (muffled) No…Help…No!

Hermione: (pinching his cheeks) Cootchie Cootchie Coo! HA HA HA!

Draco: (muffled) HELP! Before she goes farther!

Hermione: evil grin

Draco: (pushes away) NO! GET AWAY! (runs in the opposite direction)

Hermione: (chases after him) But darling come back!

Draco: (trips over a rock) AAAAAHHHH!

Hermione: Draco! (runs aver to him and pulls him close)

Draco: sob (whimper)

Hermione: You ok dear?

Draco: (crying) (flatly) No.

Hermione: Aw! You poor thing. (gentle hug)

Draco: (whimper)

Hermione: Ssssh! Be quiet. Relax. I'll take care of you.

Draco: I give up.

Hermione: That's it. Don't need to make things worse. (kisses his forehead)

Draco: (just stares at her)

Ron: OK! Hermione that's enough! You can stop now!

Draco: What he said.

Hermione: Aw. You're still in denial. (small hug) Take care of yourself. (winks up at Ron) Stay safe. (kisses Draco softly on his lips)

Draco: (not bothering to pull away)

Hermione: Goodbye now. (walks away)

Draco: (just sat there staring at the ground)

Crabbe: Malfoy! You alright? Malfoy! Malfoy!

Draco: That's two of them. That's two Mudbloods that have touched and kissed me. Why me!

Goyle: At least she didn't go as far as Pansy did.

Draco: (bursts out crying) Don't remind me!

Goyle: Sorry.

Draco: (tear) The sad thing is that I don't find them so repulsive after all of this.  
Crabbe: Why don't you go after her then?

Draco: Because…that's…er…

Crabbe: (whispering to Goyle) Now look who's stupid.

Draco: Fine! (runs after Hermione)

(meanwhile, in Gryffindor tower)

Hermione: sigh That was… Funny.

Ron: I didn't think it was so funny. Did you _have_ to kiss him?

Hermione: Oh, calm down Draco. I mean…er…Ron. (laughs nervously)

Ron: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

Hermione: Now Ron, don't…

Ron: DRACO! DRACO!

Hermione: Ron…

(Draco bursts through the door)

Draco: Hermione…

Ron: THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!

Hermione: Ron.

Ron: No! Don't even talk to me you…you…

Draco: Filthy little Mudblood?

Ron: EXACTLY!

Hermione: RON!

Ron: No! Stay away! (goes to his dormitory)

Hermione: sigh

Draco: ahem Er…Her…Hermione?

Hermione: What Draco? (turns to him)

Draco: I (walks over to her) I…I…er…

Hermione: Yes?

(Draco grabs her around the waist and kisses her)

Harry: WOAH!

Draco and Hermione: Mmmm.

Harry: Er…okay, Hermione. You can stop now! It's not funny!

Hermione: Mmmm

Harry: STOP!

(Draco and Hermione break apart and stand there staring at each other)

Harry: Thank God! Hermione what were you thinking? What about Ron?

Hermione: (still staring at Draco) Ron? Ron who?

Harry: Hermione!

Draco: So…I was thinking… maybe you'd like to…er…drop by the Slytherin common room later?

Hermione: Oh! Okay. (blushes furiously)

Harry: That's it! I give up. If you want to kiss Malfoy, you go right ahead. But I'm _NOT_ going to watch. (leaves)

Hermione: So… I guess it's just us then…

Draco: Yeah, I guess so. So…

Hermione: smirk So… (kisses him gently)

Draco and Hermione: Mmmm.

Narrator: AHEM Meanwhile children, here in the forest of all things rated G, the happy bunnies were…

Hermione: giggle

Narrator: Frolicking in the meadow! SEE THE FUZZY BUNNIES IN SEARCH OF…

Draco: groan

Narrator: DAFFODILS! PRETTY, YELLOW, MAGICAL, DAFFODILS! Gently blowing in the…

(muffled noises in the back round)

Narrator: GENTAL BREEZE! BUNNIES! DAFFODILS! BREZZE! HAPPY THOUGHTS! HAPPY…

(door slams)

Ron: HERMIONE!

Narrator: _Thank God!_

Hermione: Ron!

Draco: Oh, nice going Weaslebee.

Hermione: Ron… what- what are you doing here?

Ron: I think the better question is what are **_you_** doing here! **_With him_**! (points at Draco)

Draco: Well, Weaslebee, when two people love each other very much…

Ron: You know what I mean!

Draco: Sorry. I don't.

Ron: (frustrated) Get out now!

Hermione: (to Draco) No. Draco, you don't have to. Don't listen to him. Stay here with me.

Draco: (shakes heads in agreement) Ok. (kisses Hermione softly)

Ron: UGH!

Hermione: Mmmm.

Ron: You bitch! What about me!

Hermione: What about you?

Ron: Never mind. (leaves)

Draco: So Hermione. Where were we? Oh, yeah. (kisses Hermione deeply)

Hermione: moan

Narrator: NOT AGAIN! WHERE'S THE BUNNIES WHEN YOU NEED THEM!

Draco: _Hermione!_

Narrator: **_MAGICAL, YELLOW DAFFODILS! _**(continues on like this for another ten minutes)

Hermione: So I'll stop by later? (straitens blouse)

Draco: Sure. (kisses Hermione)I'll see you then. (kiss) Bye (kiss) for now. (kiss)

Hermione: Bye Draco. (kiss) See you soon. (kiss)

(Draco leaves and Hermione is left standing alone in the common room, until Harry arrives)

Harry: Whatever happened to hating Malfoy?

Hermione: His name is Draco by the way. And people change. Obviously.

Harry: Wait till Ron finds out you're sleeping with Malfoy!

Hermione: evil glare

Harry: …Er…Draco?

Hermione: cold glare

Harry: Fine! I won't tell him!

Hermione: Good. (goes to her dormitory)

(meanwhile down in the Slytherin common room)

Pansy: Oh sure! You'll hook up with Hermione but you break up with me! What since does that make?

Draco: At least she's never tried to _kill_ me!

Pansy: And that matters why?

Draco: Cause if someone _wanted_ to kill you and _tried_, would _you_ want to stay with that person? No! I don't think so!

Pansy: Well you need to make up your mind. Purebloods or Mudbloods. Take your pick!

Draco: I pick Hermione! And I don't have to explain myself to you!

Pansy: Yes you do!

Draco: No I don't! So get out of my face! (pushes Pansy out of the way and heads for his dormitory) (to Crabbe and Goyle) And some friends you are! You two just _had_ to tell her! (points to Pansy and leaves)

Goyle: He's mad

Crabbe: You think!

Goyle: Hey! We're not suppose to think!

Crabbe: Oh…yeah…oops…sorry!

Goyle: You should be!

Crabbe: Didn't I just say I was?

Goyle: I don't know! I wasn't thinking!

Crabbe: Oh… good!

Goyle: (stars at Crabbe evilly)

(Up in the girls dormitory in Gryffindor tower)

Ginny: You're going out with Draco Malfoy!

Hermione: Yes.

Ginny: But why? I thought you two hated each other.

Hermione: Actually he's really quite wonderful.

Ginny: Wonderful?

Hermione: Yes, and nice…(to Ginny) he's changed. And caring and a really good kisser, and he's so…soft to the touch…

Ginny: ENOUGH! And _WHAT_ are you doing?

Hermione: I'm meeting with Draco down in the Slytherin common room.

Ginny: WHAT?

Hermione: You heard me!

Ginny: Why?

Hermione: Cause he asked me too.

Ginny: But why would you want to meet with him?

Hermione: I guess…that…in the short time we've been together… I've fallen in love with him.

Ginny: In love? With Malfoy? _WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?_

Hermione: Nothings wrong with me. I've just fallen for that bad ass, Draco Malfoy.

Ginny: Right…I'm scared.

Hermione: Well it's true! Anyway, got to go. Bye.

Ginny: Uh-huh. (Hermione leaves)

Hermione walked out of the dormitory and started through the common room when she saw Ron kneeling over Pansy next to the couch)

Hermione: WHAT THE HELL?

Pansy: Well you get Draco after he dumps me and I get Ron after you two break up. Fair is fair. You can have Draco for all I care.

Hermione: Well I knew that already but whatever. Good bye. (she leaves the common room freaked out)

(Draco paced around the Empty Slytherin common room waiting for Hermione to arrive)

Hermione: Draco?

Draco: Hermione! (they run to each other and embrace. Each holding the other close.) I'm so glad you could make it.

Hermione: I'm glad to be here with you. (kiss)

Draco: Me too. (kiss)

Hermione: Can I ask you something?

Draco: You just did.

Hermione: cold glare

Draco: Ok, ok!

Hermione: Draco what changed your mind about me? Before earlier you hated me. What changed?

Draco: The whole thing with Pansy really opened my eyes. And then…you…kissed me. And I knew then, even though I didn't want to believe it then, I knew that I loved you. I'm not exactly sure how or why, but I do.

Hermione: (tear) Awww! How sweet. (kiss)

Draco: Hermione I mean it. I know it's early for us but I love you.

Hermione tear (sniffle) I love you too, Draco!

Narrator: Hermione and Draco stood there in each others arms. Embraced by what would become an everlasting, life long love that would never fade.

(fade to black)

THE END!


End file.
